


put a ring on it

by writehandman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But In Space, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Pining, idiots to lovers, political corruption, this is less a ship and more a few of us clinging to a pool noodle in the middle of the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman
Summary: Fox figured the best thing to do when he woke up married to Quinlan Vos, was to ignore it and hope it went away.It didn't go away.
Relationships: Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 79
Kudos: 407
Collections: Commander Fox





	1. Chapter 1

Fox woke up, groggy and with a foul taste in his mouth. One that he knew from experience, was from too much drinking. He let out a groan, and rubbed at his bleary eyes, rolling his shoulders, when he paused.

There was an unfamiliar weight on his finger. A smooth, rounded, metal weight.

He froze, pulled his hands away from his face, and to his dismay, saw a lovely golden ring shining on his left hand.

_ Kriff. _

He hazarded a glance to his right, and saw another sleeping figure, with a matching ring on the hand clutching the blanket close to their chest.

_ Double kriff. _

Fox sat up, careful not to move the bed, and gingerly leaned over the figure, trying to figure out who it was.

Quinlan Vos rolled over and blinked sleepily up at him. "Mm. Morning."

Using every bit of willpower in his body, Fox didn't scream. It was a close call though. "Hi. Good morning. Uh, sorry, but. What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"That hurts, Foxy," Vos yawned. "This is our third date."  __

Fox's voice went up an octave and three decibels.  _ "Third date?" _

"Yeah? We met at a bar, you were kinda drunk, and your brothers set us up." Vos explained to him, as if he was stupid.

Fox was going to kill Wolffe. This had his greasy paws all over it, he would bet his life on it.  _ Those motherfuckers knew he didn't remember what happened when he was drunk. _

"You let my brothers-" He sputtered. "Those assholes!"

"Hey man, if you don't want to see me anymore, no hard feelings." Vos sat up in the bed, hands held up in surrender. The Jedi froze when he saw the ring on his finger. "Okay. Uh, now,  _ that _ I don't remember happening."

Fox fixed him with a look. "That makes two of us."

Vos tilted his head and admired the ring. "You definitely picked these out. This is  _ way _ classier than what I would've done."

"Great! Glad to know you appreciate my taste, at least." He said sarcastically.

"Not the only thing I've appreciated." The look Vos gave him could only be described as lecherous.

He gave into the petty urge to flip him off. Vos threw his head back and laughed.

"This is a disaster." He let himself fall back down onto the mattress.

"It could be worse. It's not like you're bad to look at." Vos shifted to his side, head propped on his hand.

"I'm not even gay." He said pathetically. "I like women."

Vos stared at him in disbelief. "Oh wow. You really don't remember our dates at all. Buddy, we've done things that  _ definitely _ make you at least a little gay."

He put his head in his hands, the ring reminding him of the situation they were in, and he felt the urge to sob violently.

"I thought Cody was joking that you wouldn't recognize me in the morning, because you remembered me every night I saw you, even three tequilas deep." Vos said, his voice beginning to tinge with guilt.

"I only know you on sight because of the  _ many _ crimes you've committed," He huffed, turning his head to look at him. "We have a holo of you pinned to the dart board."

"Uh. Whoops?" The kiffar gave him what was probably supposed to be a charming grin, but just made Fox want to hit him. With a dart, preferably. "But, like. You don't remember  _ anything?" _

"I don't remember anything I do past three glasses of wine, and at two it all becomes hazy. So, take from that what you will," Fox said dryly. "Especially seeing as I was drinking tequila, apparently."

"So uh. We should get an annulment, yeah?" Vos pointed at his finger, which he was wiggling in the most irritating manner Fox had ever seen. "Don't exactly want to trap you in marriage you don't even remember."

Annulment, that would work except- oh god the paperwork involved.  _ "No."  _ He said desperately. "I don't want to deal with that. We can just. Not acknowledge it? I mean, I certainly don't have the time to date, and you're a Jedi, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"Probably safe. If word got out that I was hitched, even briefly, they'd  _ actually _ kick me from the order this time." Vos hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, we certainly don't want that." He at least had enough self control to not roll his eyes.

Vos nodded, and extracted himself from the tangle of sheets. Fox's mouth went dry as he stood up, completely nude, and shameless. "Yeah, that'll work." And then he  _ stretched. _

The little traitor that was his brain went  _ Damn. Look at those hip bones. _ Fox swatted at it, frantically. "So. We ignore it, and it'll just go away, yeah?"

"That's the plan." Vos shot him a finger gun, winked, and bent over to pick up his discarded clothes.

Fox lifted his gaze to the ceiling resolutely.

"Nobody has to know we're married."

\-----

Fox had his head in his hands, utterly desolate.

Thorn and Stone, on the other hand, were laughing their asses off at him. 

Why did he consider them friends again?

"Our sweet little Fox, married!" Thorn crowed, wiping tears of mirth away, fruitlessly.

Stone was leaning helplessly against the bookshelf, chest heaving with exertion. "To Quinlan Vos, no less!"

"Shut up. For the love of everything,  _ shut up."  _ He groaned into his hands.

"What was that, Commander Vos?" Stone asked. "Couldn't hear ya, Commander Vos."

"I'm going to commit fratricide, I swear to you." He put his hands down and glared balefully at them.

"Well, I'm sure your husband would help you cover it up!" Thorn cackled.

"Murder." He hissed at them. "You won't see it coming, and I'll make it hurt."

"Really ruining the element of surprise, Fox." Stone snickered, between gasping breaths.

He let his head hit the desk, with a satisfying thunk. "You suck."

"No Fox, that's what you do now-" 

Fox threw a paperweight at Stone, and felt a little curl of pleasure when it hit him square in the nose.

"-OW!"

It's what the bastard deserved.

"Fuck- ow. Sorry." Stone grumbled, cradling his nose.

"That's what I thought." Fox huffed, folding his arms in front of him. "Can either of you enlighten me to just  _ how the hell this happened?" _

"Well, the first time at least, Drunk Fox thought Quinlan Vos was quite the looker." Thorn shrugged. "And then you made out with him for half an hour, before leaving to go get, quote 'the greasiest goddamn nerf burger' you could get."

"Why do you ever let me drink?" He whined. "I make stupid decisions that I never remember."

"Because Drunk Fox is an absolute riot, and not  _ nearly _ as repressed as you are." Stone snorted, pulling one of the chairs closer to the desk, and kicking his legs up.

"I'm not repressed!" Fox protested.

"Banthashit." Thorn rolled his eyes. "Fox, let me ask you a question. Do you like men?"

"Wh- No! I like uh. Women. Yep. Love em."

Thorn and Stone had a silent conversation, with lots of furtive glances his way.

"No offense, Fox'ika," Stone eventually offered, "But you're gayer than a barrel of monkey lizards."

He sputtered indignantly. "Ex _ cuse _ me? I'm what?"

"Gayer than a barrel of monkey lizards? It's an expression, it means that, well. Actually, I don't know what it means exactly, but you are absolutely  _ not _ straight." Stone shrugged, crossing his ankles casually.

Fox shoved his feet off his (previously clean) desk. "I'm straight."

"No you're not." Thorn huffed a laugh. "Fox, look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't find your new husband attractive."

He met his brother's eyes. "He's not attractiv- He's not attrac-  _ damnit." _ He cursed, and pushed back from his desk, leaning heavily into his chair. "He's hot. There I said it."

Stone cackled, while Thorn patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, you'll be fine."

Fox knew that Thorn had always been his favorite for a reason.

"Commander Vos."

Nevermind.

\-----

Fox had a plan for the night, and it was as followed: Find Wolffe, kick his ass, yell at Cody, and blame Ponds and Bly for being bystanders. And he  _ wouldn't _ drink.

He stared at the fresher mirror, and the bags under his eyes. He was so tired.

Maybe one drink.

Fox stared at the ring that was still on his finger. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to take it off, and more often than not, had found himself fiddling with it throughout the day. It brought him some inexplicable comfort, and well. Nobody had to  _ know _ it was a wedding ring, and he certainly needed what little reassurance he could get.

He let out a shaky, irritated breath, and shook himself out of his rumination. He just had to go yell at his batchmates, that was all.

\-----

Cody looked at him slack jawed, tucked into the corner booth as they were, low pulsing music vibrating deep in his chest. "You got  _ what?" _

"Married, you bastard." Fox glared at him.

"To  _ Quinlan Vos?"  _

Bly, who had just taken a sip of his drink, choked,  _ "What?!" _

Ponds smacked him on the back until he stopped coughing. "Congrats, Fox."

"What- No! No, this is not a 'congratulations' thing! I don't remember it happening!"

"Well," Ponds hummed thoughtfully, stirring his martini, "that certainly puts a damper on things."

Fox sighed, and stared deeply into his own drink. Which was non-alcoholic, thank you very much. "I can't believe you idiots would let me make those kinds of decisions while drunk."

Wolffe shrugged a shoulder, nonchalant. "You're a very convincing and sincere drunk?"

He fixed Wolffe with a withering stare. "Somehow, this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault? I'm not the one who married you two!"

"No, but you are the one who told them where the chapel was." Ponds smirked over the rim of his glass.

"Ponds! Don't just throw me under the speeder like that!" Wolffe hissed, scooting as far away as he could from Fox, cramming himself into Cody's side.

Cody pushed him away with one hand, staring in disbelief at Fox. "You ended it right? Like, I know you really liked him when you were hammered, but. You're all," he gestured with a hand, "like this, sober."

"Wow. Thanks, Cody," Fox said dryly. "Thank you for letting me know how you really feel about me."

"He's avoiding the question!" Bly gasped, snatching up Fox's hand. "He's still got the ring on!"

"It's not- Hey! I just like messing with it, it doesn't mean anything!" He pulled his hand back quickly, against his chest, and glared at Bly.

"Oh my god, Fox'ika." Cody gasped. "You're so repressed."

"I am  _ not!  _ First Stone and Thorn, and now you! I am perfectly in touch with my sexuality, which is frankly, none of your business."

"Describe a woman." Ponds demanded. "Right now. And no looking around."

"I- uh." He racked his brain, desperately, for any woman who wasn't a vod. "Um, big dresses? Elaborate hairstyles? Shoes that are impractical? … Boobs?"

"You're just describing Senator Amidala, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up Wolffe." He growled at him.

Bly looked dismayed. "And you don't even remember your wedding? Oh, Fox, that's so sad."

"No, it's not, I don't even care." He shrugged, looking anywhere but Bly's 'kicked puppy' face. "I don't even like the guy."

"Maybe you don't, but some part of you does." Bly tapped his head, and then pointed at the ring, which, sure enough, Fox was fiddling with again.

He put his hands down like they'd been burnt. "I don't like him."

"Three weeks ago, when I was here last, you were waxing poetic about his abs." Ponds snorted. "Drunk you likes him, and the two of you normally catch up with each other eventually."

Fox watched in disbelief as they made bets, right in front of him, about how long it would take him to 'figure his shit out'.

He wanted alcohol, desperately. But that's what got him in this situation, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

So, he just lowered his head to the table, and futilely prayed that when he woke up the next morning, it would have all been a dream. A sick, twisted, cruel dream, but a dream nonetheless.

\-----

It wasn't a dream, unfortunately.

No. It was a nightmare.

Because Fox found himself staring at a case assignment, specifically given to him by the chancellor, that requested him and Quinlan Vos. For what could be a months long mission.

Together.

Alone.

His office window was starting to look quite tempting.

He let out a forlorn sigh

Pressing accept, He resigned himself to the hell that this would inevitably become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was like pulling teeth im so sorry about how long it took

Folding an assortment of clothing neatly into a suitcase, Fox did his best to ignore his fellow commanders.

"Packing for your honeymoon, Fox'ika?" Stone crowed at him, hands on his knees and hunched over from laughter.

Fox didn't respond, instead digging through the trunk of civilian garb, and trying to find something weather appropriate for his mission.

"Ooh, Fox, grab that leather jacket, Vos looks like he's into a bad boy." Thorn jeered.

"No chance, I mean, he already married our little goody two shoes."

Speaking of shoes. He opened the closet to his right, and looked at his options. The nice thing about being clones was that if it fit one of them, it probably fit the rest of them.

"Sucks that you have to go spy on a senator with your beau on a tropical island." Stone offered sympathetically.

Fox paused. He hadn't told them about the senator. He set down the pair of sandals he was holding and turned to look at them slowly. "Stone. Thorn. Did  _ you _ assign me this mission?"

The twin looks of innocence confirmed his suspicion.

He grabbed a boot and threw it at Stone, "You  _ bastards!" _

\-----

Fox stood awkwardly at the spaceport. He never felt fully comfortable without his armor. At least he had his blasters. And knives. And the electric microdet's that Weiss had cleverly designed as a charm bracelet. But being armed to the teeth only did so much for his anxiety.

He twirled the ring idly, beginning to get impatient. If Vos had stood him up on a  _ mission,  _ Fox wasn't just going to settle for a picture on a dartboard. He was going to put a dart through the jedi's larynx, consequences be damned.

When his shoulder was tapped, Fox turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "Nice of you to show up."

"Haha," Vos said dryly. "I made it, didn't I?" The kiffar jedi's dreads were pulled back, cascading neatly down his back. It really did wonders for his jawline.

Fox bit the inside of his cheek to stop that thought. "Well you certainly don't  _ look _ like a Jedi." He looked at him critically. "Are you seriously wearing  _ capris?  _ With a  _ jacket?" _

The jedi grinned, eyes twinkling. "I sure am. And to reassure you, that poofy shirt of yours  _ doesn't _ make you look like a hooker."

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards involuntarily. At least Vos could sling back as good as he got. Fox schooled his face back into a neutral mask. "Thanks for the reassurance. Now, are we going to board, or do you want the ship to take off without us?"

"Did we get window seats? I want a window seat " Vos hiked the bag he was carrying up higher on his shoulder.

"It's a freighter."

"Damn."

\-----

Fox frowned, and reached up between the ceiling fans’ blades until his fingers found a smooth bump. Using his fingernails, he grabbed the metal casing and pried it from its position, and crushed it neatly between his thumb and forefinger. “That's fourteen for me, Vos.”

The jedi cursed from the room over. “How- My whole job is to find this shit. You’ve gotta be cheating.”

Smirking, he put the fragments into a plastic bag, and stepped down from the chair he’d dragged across the room. “Why would I cheat? I’m just proving that you’re rusty.”

Vos stuck his head through the door, and glared at him fiercely. “Take that back, you dick.”

“No.” He smirked.

“Awful. You’re so much meaner when you’re sober.” He complained, leaning against the doorway. “So what, that's 24, between the two of us?”

“Mm. Seems like our… friend is a little paranoid about who might be coming to visit them.” Fox rolled his eyes, and moved over to the window sill, feeling under it, pulling away when he was certain it wasn’t hiding anything. “It’s almost like they’re trying to hide something.”

“Yeah like, An underground spice trade, or something. With lovely resorts that pull in far too much money to be paying what they are in taxes.” Vos reached over to the light switch, and tapped on the casing until he was satisfied there was nothing there.

“I’m taking bets. Stone has his money on mob involvement, and Thorn is hedging his bets with Trade Federation.” Fox hummed idly, going over to the bed, and pulled it away from the wall. “Come help me flip the mattress, yeah?”

The jedi sauntered over, and used the force to lift the mattress a full four feet into the air.

Fox rolled his eyes, and checked the frame for any more listening devices, finding three placed very obviously, and two more hidden behind bolts. “I’m pretty sure your order is against the whole ‘using the force for whatever’ thing.”

Vos waited until his head was barely out of the way, and dropped his concentration. Asshole. “What the order doesn’t know can’t hurt em. 200 credits on the mob theory.”

“I’ll put you down for it.” He grumbled, brushing the dust off his shirt. 

"Any chance I could hear  _ your _ theory on the matter?" 

He sighed. "Well, clearly our friend here has resources, because we're booked as a couple, and there hasn't been suspicion of an investigation, because we kept this quiet. Which means that either our cover is already blown, or he's paranoid and has put these in every room."

"So, deeper pockets than a senator who comes from a world with so few resources should have." Vos hummed, gloved fingers tapping idly on the lampshade next to him.

"I'm thinking he's being paid for information. And probably embezzling as well. He's always struck me as a man who cares far more about appearances than making any change." 

Walking over to an overstuffed armchair near a small side table, the kiffar jedi flopped into it, and lounged like a sun warmed lothcat. "That makes sense. We can find out."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "That's the whole point of us being here."

Vos waved his hand through the air dismissively. "Yeah yeah, investigation and evidence and all that. No, I'm saying that if we wanna know, all we gotta do is get our hands on some of his stuff, or hell, even him."

"How?" Fox had to admit that he would at least like to have his suspicions confirmed.

"I've got psychometry." Vos shrugged, fiddling idly with the fingertips of his gloves.

He stared at him, mouth twisting slightly in confusion "Is that… a Jedi thing?"

"Kinda? Honestly, I'm not used to explaining it, I don't ever y'know. Get asked about it." Quinlan lifted a shoulder casually. "It's not like, jedi exclusively, but it's definitely tied to the force. I've heard it called things like force sense and retrocognition. Psychometry just sounds cooler."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Alright, taxonomy aside, what  _ is _ it?"

"I can relive recent or strong events tied to an item when I touch it. It's like an echo, but most times I can parse through it and find what I'm looking for."

Fox first thought of the incredible applications of that, and realized just why Vos was a Shadow. He then realized that it wasn't something the kiffar could ever turn off, and winced. "Debugging the hotel room must've been awful for you."

Quinlan threw his head back and laughed. "Oh yeah it's. Very voyeuristic. Pretty much every surface in here, someone's fucked on."

He wrinkled his nose. "I knew that subconsciously, but I really was trying not to think about it."

"Hence, the gloves." Vos wiggled his fingers. "It's a little tricky to eat breakfast when you're having Vivid Flashes at six in the morning."

"Is it just your hands?"

"That's where it's the easiest to pick up actual memories, if I brush things, I get like, feelings?" He shrugged. "It's not nearly as strong. I couldn't tell you anything unless I touched it. It'd be like asking someone to tell you about a painting in a building a block away."

"So. We have to get you to him, or his things, so we know what we're looking for."

"Yep." Vos nodded, obnoxiously popping the p.

Fox, sat down at the end of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well. It'll be nice to not have to spend three months to find out if he's even doing anything wrong. I see why they sent you."

The jedi grinned, brown eyes sparking. "Glad to know that you consider me useful."

He rolled his eyes, biting his cheek to not laugh.

\-----

The night rolled around, and Fox found himself eyeing the couch.

Vos caught his gaze. "I can take the couch if you're uncomfortable."

"What? No, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. It's just that." He sighed, and gestured between their hands.

The Jedi squeezed his left hand into a fist. "Right. Sorry."

Fox took a breath. "We'll switch off. I'll take the couch tonight, you can have it tomorrow."

Nodding, Vos opened up his luggage and pulled out a pair of sleep clothes. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Alright." He nodded back, and went to go grab a blanket from the linen closet.

\-----

"This is so tedious." Fox muttered, and reached up to adjust his sunglasses.

Vos looked up from the ground, laying down on a thick and fluffy beach towel, cheap holonovel held loosely in his hands. "Are you complaining about taking a beach day? On the job?"

Fox huffed, and folded his arms. "We're not  _ doing _ anything! The senator is just sitting on the pier and  _ fishing. _ I don't know why we're here."

"Because, we're supposed to be monitoring him  _ subtly." _ The jedi rolled his eyes. "Lay back and soak in the sun, Foxy."

Something about that sounded familiar, and Fox cursed his drunk self once again. "Hm."

Vos got up onto his knees, rolling his shoulder back. "Well, I'm going to go get a drink at that little tiki bar we passed. Do you want something?"

"I'm not going to-" He glared at him.

"Shit- I didn't mean it like that." Vos backpedaled. "I didn't mean like, get you drunk. Dude, you have no idea how guilty I feel about that."

"It's fine. You didn't take advantage of me." He sighed.

"No. I'm like, pretty sure that what I did was the textbook definition of 'taking advantage of a drunk person' and frankly, makes me a piece of shit."

"You were drunk too, weren't you?" 

Vos sat back down. "Yeah. Doesn't excuse my actions."

"Well, I'm glad you at least can identify that. But," and Fox sighed and let himself be honest "I do think you're attractive, and honestly I've been informed that I'm, quote, 'so goddamn repressed.' I get drunk to make bad decisions, and the fact that I went after you multiple times? It says something good about your character."

Vos fiddled with his hands, dark gloves contrasting against the blinding white sand around him. "Thanks, I guess."

Fox leaned over, and in a spurt of recklessness, flicked the man on the forehead. "I'm saying that if you need forgiveness, you have it. Now go get me something fruity and  _ non-alcoholic." _

The kiffar blinked up at him in shock, something vulnerable in his eyes. He quickly recovered, a cocky grin splitting his face. Vod snapped off a salute so sloppy that something inside Fox died. "Yes sir, I'll go procure the sweetest monstrosity this planet has to offer."

He rolled his eyes, and leaned back in the little beach chair, digging his toes into the warm sand. Maybe this wasn't the  _ worst _ assignment possible.

\-----

"I've got the couch, right?" Vos asked.

"Yeah. It was more comfortable once I got rid of the pillow." Fox nodded, walking towards the king sized bed.

"Alright, thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

\-----

"Okay, this is bullshit." Vos muttered.

"So when I complain about doing surveillance it's annoying, but when you do it, it's okay?" He side-eyed him.

"Well the last three days we were on the beach. Today we have to go hiking." 

If Fox from two years ago could see him now, he would've had a heart attack. "Wimp." Fox shoulder checked Vos. 

"Wh- c'mon Foxy! That's not fair, I can totally do it."

"Sure, sure. I believe you."

Vos scowled at him, golden stripe over his nose crinkling. "Fine. First one up to the top gets the bed tonight."

Fox grinned manically, and took off at a dead sprint, leaving Vos sputtering curse, and running hot on his tail.

\-----

Fox folded his hands behind his head, and luxuriated in the softness of the mattress underneath him.

\-----

"Your plan is  _ what?" _ Fox stared in disbelief.

Vos shrugged. "There's a gala going on this evening, we've been here a week with no results. Plus, he's one of the guests of honor."

Fox hated how reasonable the Jedi was being. "But- damn it, I hate these formal events."

"Really? Because I mean, the closet in here definitely has formalwear that isn't mine." 

"Look. I planned for all eventualities." Fox protested. And maybe a small part of him reveled in the ability to wear things that weren't armor or his formal grays.

"Yeah, clearly. I planned on doing laundry, but you packed like you were going to have a different outfit every day." Vos snorted.

"Shut up, you just don't have any taste." He sniffed. "I mean, you wear capris."

Vos leaned forward and plucked at the pale gray top Fox was wearing. "Those are practical. This stupid shirt laces up in the back. How the hell do you put it on?"

"Carefully."

"You're not as funny as you think you are." Vos said, mouth twitching.

"You're right." He said calmly. "I'm hilarious."

"Yeah yeah."

"Well this begs the question, will I be embarrassed to be seen with you?" Fox looked at Vos critically.

"Just for that, I'm going to arrive separately to leave you in suspense."

"You're an asshole, Vos."

"Eh, you like it Foxy."

Fox smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, and let's go over the plan."

\-----

Fox blinked at the sight in front of him.

Fuck. Vos cleaned up  _ nicely.  _ His hair was in a surprising elaborate updo, golden jewelry decorating his dreads, the short ones in the front pinned with golden clips that glittered wherever the light hit them. The tunics were cream, and flowed neatly, crossing across his chest, before tucking into the dark pants, seamlessly integrating the gloves into the color scheme. The earrings looked as if they were suspended by something invisible. If it had been anyone else, he would have guessed with a tiny mag-field, but with the Jedi, it probably was just the force.

Vos, the smug asshole, smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. The kiffar's gaze raked him up and down, appraisingly. "Not bad, Foxy."

Fox rolled his eyes, and closed the distance between them. "I should've worn heels just so I could step on your feet."

"Not gonna tell me I look good?" The jedi pouted.

Fox leveled him with an unamused stare. "I did it once, and I won't do it again."

"So you telling me that I was hot at the beginning of the week was all I was ever gonna get?"

"Are you always this needy?" He brushed past the gaping man, and headed towards the opulent set of doors down the hallway, shoes echoing on the marble floors. 

"You're the one who married me." Vos grumbled, following behind him.

"The paperwork for a divorce is looking more and more appealing." 

Vos laughed softly. "That'd screw both of us over, and you know it Foxy."

He grumbled. "Doesn't mean I can't dream."

"Soon as this is over, promise I'll try and keep myself out of your salt and pepper curls." The jedi patted his shoulder.

Fox sighed. "You couldn't stay out of trouble if you tried, Vos."

"That's true, hell, Finch gave me his shortbread recipe last time I saw him."

He was so well acquainted with the holding cells that he got  _ Finch _ to share his  _ shortbread recipe? _ Fox rounded on him right before they reached the doors. "How? What the hell, I've been trying to pry that out of him for  _ years!" _

Vos smiled smugly. "It really is a good recipe."

"I'll kill you for that recipe, don't tempt me." He threatened, before rolling his shoulders and breathing deeply. "Later. I'll pry it out of you later."

Holding his arm out, Vos gestured towards the ballroom. "You ready, Forrest?"

Fox took the proffered elbow, and squared himself, adopting a dopey grin. "Of course, Quincy."

A subtle touch to the seam of the doors, and they swung open, to reveal a scene of decadence that had Fox nauseous at the sheer  _ waste. _ Long cloth covered tables were piled high with food, practically falling off with how the silver platters were crammed together to fit the spread. The already rich marble floor was now veined with gold, and the paneling on the wall was made of real wood instead of synthetics. A massive crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling as a string quartet played softly.

Fox suddenly felt underdressed, despite knowing that the suit (confiscated from a dignitary's spice filled luggage) cost thousands of credits, and looked the part of the wealth the two of them were playing at. As far as the eye could see, were people in expertly tailored suits, beautiful and flowing evening gowns, diamonds and precious stones glittering off hands, necks, and occasionally hems and bodices.

Vos fell effortlessly into his role as a Minister's son, back straight and head held high. He plucked two flutes of champagne off a passing tray, handing one to Fox. "Here you go, darling."

He took a polite sip, knowing that having a drink in his hand would make him look infinitely less suspicious. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go see what they have to offer at this," He paused, nose wrinkling in distaste "little soiree."

Fox chuckled lightly, finding himself easing into the identity he'd assumed. "I'll go mingle. Come find me when you'd like to dance."

Vos leaned down the scant inches and kissed his cheek. "Go make friends, but not  _ too _ good of friends."

He batted him away softly, and sashayed his way into the first idle cluster he saw. He made polite conversation, and moved on to the next group. And the next. And the one after that.

Finally he saw what he was looking for. His eyes scanned through the group and found his weak link.

The girl looked bored, dark hair tied back into a simple bun, the pink flowers woven through her hair identical to the ones on the lace that tapered down the dress. He sidled up next to her, and in his brightest, sunniest voice, complemented her. "Stars, I adore those earrings of yours!"

She blinked, startled at first, but a spark of interest flickered in her eyes. Her hand reached up to touch the arrary of baby blue sapphires dangling from her ears. "Oh, thank you. My husband got them for me when he was on a business trip to Dromund Kaas."

"Well they totally tie your whole outfit together, it offsets the color just the right amount." He beamed at her. "Oh- forgive me, I've been so rude. My name is Forrest Lleyda." 

She held her hand out, and he kissed the back of it with no further prompting. "Dinah Madhsk. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." He dipped into a shallow yet polite bow, silently thanking Thire for having an obsession with protocol at events like this.

"Mr. Lleyda-"

"Oh please, call me Forrest, Mr. Lleyda is my husband." He laughed softly.

She smiled a little at that. "Forrest, apologies, but have we met before? You look so familiar."

"I have one of those faces." Fox offered, with a gentle smile. "No offense taken, I get it a lot."

Dinah nodded, and turned back. "It's an awfully dull party so far, but, let me introduce you." She gestured at the group, and each socialite in turn. "Malinda, Permilla, Narcissia, Erasmus, A'mindila, and Chaun. This is Forrest."

Permilla. The senators daughter.  _ Score. _ "Hello. You all look lovely, Erasmus, I must ask the designer of that waistcoat you're wearing. The embellishment is simply stunning!" 

Malinda's lips twitched, as Erasmus giddily explained where xe had gotten the work done. "You're quite the flatterer, aren't you Mr. Forrest?"

He smiled benevolently. "You catch on quick, Miss Malinda. I find the best way to make friends is to compliment them."

"One might see that as an invitation, sir." Chaun said calmly, her lekku still as stone, bound as they were in silk ribbons.

Fox frowned at that. "Oh dear. I must be more careful then. I'm quite happily taken." He held his hand up to display the ring, thankful that he hadn't taken it off, because now it looked like it belonged on his finger.

Permilla, clearly the youngest of the group leaned over, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Did you marry for love? Nowadays it's all arranged on my homeworld."

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Vos' voice from behind him, an arm snaking around his waist. "We did. I met him at an event like this. I just knew he was the one."

An event like this. Sure, that was  _ one _ way to describe 79's.

Permilla swooned slightly. "Oh I wish father would let me marry for love." Suddenly her face darkened as she scowled fiercely. "No, instead I must marry the son of the Hyporian governor."

Hypori.  _ Fuck. _ That was one of the planets that kept producing clankers. That was Separatist, and  _ worse, _ Techno Union. Fox hated being right.

Dinah rubbed the blue skinned girls arm sympathetically, glaring at the two of them, clearly regretting the conversation.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you. I must beg your forgiveness." He said softly. 

"It's alright." She smiled at him. "I'm just happy there's still love in the galaxy."

He smiled back, and something in his heart broke for this poor girl. Her father may be a piece of shit, he'd bet money on it, but she seemed optimistic and eager. Maybe she'd become the next senator. That'd be an excellent stroke of luck for Fox. Which of course meant it'd never happen.

"If you'll excuse me," Vos squeezed his waist briefly. "I have to steal him away for a moment."

They were waved off by the group, clearly eager to gossip about the two of them.

Vos pulled him onto the dancefloor, tugging him into the opening movements of a waltz. Fox fell in step in moments, gliding along with him. "Anything interesting?"

"Well there was quite the diet for insectivores." The jedi murmured, letting him know that the room was bugged. "But I did at least find something to my liking."

Fox perked up. That meant Vos had found a way to plant something on the Senator. "Oh?"

"Mm. I'll tell you about it later." Vos led him in a tight spin, gliding effortlessly across the floor as they twirled. "Now I love a waltz as much as the next guy… but this is some  _ slow _ music."

Well now they were past information and right back to Vos complaining. "What, you want to show off?"

"I don't know, Forrest, could I show off?" He murmured.

"I have a brother who's favorite form of cool down is scouring the holonet for dance videos. I have been drilled by the handful of senators I'm friendly with, and occasionally when I pass Bail Organa in the hallways he'll take that as an excuse to practice his salsa." Fox shrugged. "But I don't think this band here will get any more lively than a bachata."

"Do you really want to hear a bachata on  _ string instruments?"  _ Vos laughed. "We could probably kick this up to a rumba."

"You really like showing off huh?" Fox snorted as he was spun out, pulled back and quickly dipped.

"I got dressed up for it. If you look as good as I do, it'd just be a waste to not flaunt it." He snorted, pulling him up from the dip.

Fox simply raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you saying something about being subtle, ages ago, at the beginning of the week?"

Vos just winked, and pulled him closer.

"You're incorrigible." He muttered.

"And you're a stubborn bastard." 

He huffed. "Fair enough."

The music faded into something impossibly mellower. "Do you want to go out onto that terrace I saw? Get a little fresh air?"

"Sure." He nodded, stepping away from the jedi, a little flushed at their close proximity now that they were no longer dancing.

Vos kept holding his hand, and together, they wove their way through the crowds. There was a small balcony offset down a hall, and stepping onto it was like a wave of relief. Cool evening air hung around them, a far cry from the stuffy warmth of the gala. The ocean waves lapped peacefully at the sand underneath them. Fox noted this, and then quickly went to work finding bugs and disabling them.

Vos leaned against the railing, looking out over the water as a cover. He'd see somebody coming first, giving Fox the chance to look less suspicious.

Five minutes and three bugs later, Fox joined him. "So."

"So. Our friend is now bugged. I placed it on his shoe, between the lace holes. We'll hear whatever he says that way, and track his movements." Vos hummed slightly, eyes unfocused as he watched the water.

"And you already know what I found out, Techno Union, Separatists, all of it." 

"Mhm."

Fox turned to look out into the night, unused to moments of stillness, the murmuring sounds of people muffled through the walls. A few minutes passed in comfortable, companionable silence.

"I was thinking." Vos said quietly.

"Never a good sign, but go on." Fox teased.

The kiffar turned to look at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Okay, I walked into that one. But. I don't think I ever properly introduced myself."

"Not that I remember at least."

"Oh no, you definitely didn't let me introduce myself last time. You came up, said 'hey I'm Fox, you're cute, what should I call you?' and then stole my shot of tequila." Vos snickered.

"Then I suppose we've never properly met. Drunk me doesn't count."

"Makes it weird, huh? We've been working together for a while and we've never even shaken hands."

Another lull, one that Fox broke, turning to face the Jedi "Well then. Hello, I'm Fox," sticking his hand out.

"Hi Fox, I'm Quinlan." The kiffar took his hand firmly, and shook it, smiling in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

He grinned back, and dropped the hand. He turned back to the water, looking out thoughtfully. Through the glove Fox could've sworn he'd felt a matching ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta, Crab_Lad
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @forcesensitvebantha, I ramble about my fics sometimes and post art


End file.
